


#011 Lust For Life

by StWalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Sheriff no podía creer lo que veía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#011 Lust For Life

**_ 011 Lust For Life _ **

 

Drogas. El Sheriff no podía creer lo que veía, su propio hijo metido en algo como eso, si bien una cosa era el Aderral que debía de tomar para controlar el DAH, jamás pensó que su hijo fuese capaz de drogarse en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ahí lo tenía frente a sí, esposado en la comisaria y burlándose de aquellos que le preguntaban si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, porque era su hijo, todos lo conocían desde niño, pero él se negaba a ello.

 

Una semana después del incidente se encontró una nota en la puerta del refrigerador donde le pedía que se cuidase, comiese adecuadamente y 50 mil dólares dentro de un _tupperware_ junto a la ensalada que se suponía era la cena de esa noche.

 

Lloró, por supuesto que lloró. Pero las cosas dejaron de estar tan mal cuando comenzó a recibir postales de todo el mundo, junto con regalos de vez en cuando. Lo que fue un poco más difícil de creer fue cuando 10 años después se presentó frente a su puerta nuevamente, junto con una pequeña que era una perfecta imitación de Stiles a su edad, pero con los ojos de un verde particular y el cabello negro, el Camaro negro en la calle fue una pista más.


End file.
